cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Lost Episode
The town was now in ruins. Catman was afoot, making sure to lure Superman in and finally defeat him once and for all. The citezins of the town screaming in fright. "Where's Superman?" they all called. Then, over the horizon, a man appeared. In a blue suit and a red triangle on his chest. He was in some ways a very handsome man. "Put them down, Catman!" Catman grinned. "No," he said. "Superman!" a little girl cried from below. "Save us! Help!" The little girl began crying. She buried her face into her hands, sobbing, as her mother protected her from Catman's evil forces. "Don't worry," Superman called down and reassured the girl. "Thank you Superman." An evil grin came upon Catman's face. "What's so funny?" Superman said confidently. "What's so funny," said Catman, gliding towards Superman, "is that you're in my trap!" "Trap?" said Superman, and almost in instant a huge piano fell on Superman, nearly crushing him. But Superman had the strength of 200-hundred men. He easily lifted the piano off himself and faced Catman. "Oh you survived that, but how about this!" Catman pulled a lever and a huge steel iron fell towards Superman. He grunted and dodged it quickly, causing it to fall onto Catman. "Darn, it!" Catman yelled as he heaved himself out from under the giant steel iron. "You won this time," Catman said grinning. "Wait," said Superman as he backed up. "Oh, do you surrender?" Catman chuckled. "No," said Superman, "THIS!" Superman punched Catman heavily in the side of the face. Blood along with bits of teeth flew everywhere as Catman's body pulled back with force, slamming into a nearby building. "Bad guys always lose," said Superman smiling. The town was about to cheer when Catman shot four rockets directly at Superman. "Ah! Dang it!" Superman was now flying through the air, the rockets blasting and locked on him. Superman tried to dodge them, but it was impossible. Catman laughed evilly as he watched Superman frantically dodge the rockets. Soon one hit Superman, blasting him back into rows of buildings. Superman slammed into the hard concrete road, causing his cape to get caught on a giant spike of broken glass and tearing his suit. "Oh no!" Catman chimed as he took a step towards a shooken Superman. "Without his cape Superman doesn't have any of his powers!" The town frantically cried for Superman. But he lay flat on his back in the middle of the crater-ridden road. Superman looked up at Catman, eyes wide with fear, and then spoke: "Catman, I'll, I-I'll -- I'll kill you!" Superman was mixed up in his head to the point where he couldn't talk clearly. His speech came out in jumbled up, slurred sentences that were hard to make out. "You really think you'll kill me like this, Superman?" Catman said. "No, he will." "WHA--" Robbin arrived, punching Catman in the same side of the cheek that Superman did. At this point, the gums collided and teeth gashed the cheeks. Blood spurted out from Catman's mouth and his head collapsed, lopsiding his nose and twisting his torso into a crushed tube dented with wounds. Catman's mangled body lay at the end of the street, just before a light post went out. Robin helped Superman up. "Thanks for coming at the last moment, Robin," Superman said. "No problem buddy!" But suddenly a shrill scream rang inside Superman's ears. He dropped to the road with pain, cupping his ears with mercy. Pain broke and spilled through his body, as Superman vomited out a white substance. Robin smiled. "How's that, Superman. Now I will be the main superhero and get all the praise! Hahahahahaha! I'm tired of being your servant, Superman, and now I shall rule over the world! Hahahahahahahahaha!" The last thing Superman saw was Robin massing the citezens of the city (including the mayor) up in one corner, and then he died. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes